customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Adventure Bus 2006 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:49A0:DD57:1F8B:ECAC-20200210194504
[[]] GAMESMOVIESTVVIDEO WIKIS Search =Just How Righteous are ‘The Righteous Gemstones’?= Denny Watkins5d TV PRESENTED BY In the new series The Righteous Gemstones — stream every episode on NOW TV — the main characters are the Gemstone Family, preachers who believe their ministry of televised sermons and missionary work puts good out into the world. However, the Gemstones preach in an ostentatious megachurch that resembles a sports arena, fly on a trio of private jets, live on a sprawling gated compound with a separate McMansion for everyone, and even built their own branded amusement park and golf course. Show creators Danny McBride, Jody Hill, and David Gordon Green all grew up in the American South, where the programme is set. They met while studying filmmaking at the North Carolina School of the Arts and previously collaborated together on Eastbound and Down and Vice Principals. “The idea that this country is built on the idea of ‘one nation, under God’ started with small little one-room churches, and we’re at a place now where church is a megachurch — they’re coliseums! — it says a lot about Western culture,” said McBride, who also stars in the show, in an interview with Vox. The Gemstones’ holier-than-thou attitude comes from believing that their wealth is a sign that God really has blessed them, and (more realistically) that their money and reputation shields them from the consequences of their worst actions. So when their greed, ignorance, and violence starts to blow back in their faces, the Gemstones are caught completely off guard and forced to finally reckon with their selfish lives. DR. ELI GEMSTONE John Goodman as Dr. Eli GemstoneDr. Eli Gemstone, portrayed by John Goodman (The Big Lebowski, Roseanne) is the patriarch of the Gemstone family. His wife, Aimee-Leigh Gemstone (country singer Jennifer Nettles) died a few months before the start of the series, and the wound that her passing left on the family is still raw. Eli is also the most prominent public face of the Gemstones. He leads the weekly televised worship service before a rapt crowd of 17,000 at the Gemstone Salvation Center in rural South Carolina, delivering sermons and touting the thousands of baptisms they perform on their missionary trips abroad. Eli’s most un-Christian attitude, however, has to be his ruthless expansion of the Gemstone brand. He unashamedly admits that he wants to swallow up several other moderately sized nearby churches so their donations flow into his pocket. “Because of his grief, he’s just falling apart quick, and he’s been focused on the business side of things for a long time, and I think he feels justified in doing that,” Goodman told Vox. JESSE GEMSTONE Danny McBride as Jesse GemstoneJesse is the eldest of Eli’s children, but he lives in his father’s shadow. Of the little Jesse does within the Gemstone organization, he devotes most of his energy making sure his younger siblings do even less. He’s quick to ridicule both Judy and Kelvin at every opportunity — easy targets, to be fair — diminishing his siblings in his father’s eyes by showing they can’t stand up for themselves. Like a lot of characters McBride has played, back to 2006’s The Foot Fist Way, Jesse seems to think he’s living in an action movie. His first instinct in any situation is violence, albeit in a buffoonish, ineffective way. “Jesse is just a man who’s had so much privilege that he doesn’t even kind of understand it,” McBride told Vox. “I think it’s showing you the corrosion that can happen even when you have everything that you want.” JUDY GEMSTONE Edi Patterson as Judy GemstoneJudy plays an ambiguous administrative role within the Gemstone church — and she’s not happy about it. Judy is never on stage during church services, she doesn’t go on their foreign mission trips, and her brothers often ridicule her for playing the role of a secretary. “Judy’s kind of a wild cat and can’t totally be trusted to act right,” said actress Edi Patterson, who also works as a writer on the show. “That’s more the reason she’s not in the spotlight with her brothers, but it really helps her brain to go, ‘You guys are doing this to me.’” At the same time, Judy is compulsively dishonest with just about everyone in her life. Her father forbids cohabitation before marriage, so she has to hide her fiancée in her house whenever anyone comes to visit. She lies so frequently and so easily, about the tiniest of things, that the rest of her family ignores it. But Judy is also deceitful in several major ways that come into play later in the series. KELVIN GEMSTONE Adam DeVine as Kelvin GemstoneKelvin is the youngest of Eli’s children (he claims to be 29-years-old at one point, but his high school diploma says he graduated in 2001) and works primarily with the youth of the church. Kelvin comes off as a “hipster pastor,” with a D-list pop star fashion sensibility that’s not out of place in the real life world of Christian ministers. “One of my favourite Instagram accounts is Preachers N Sneakers and it just shows all these preachers and the $1,000 tennis shoes that they always wear,” actor Adam DeVine (Workaholics, Pitch Perfect) told Entertainment Weekly. Compared to the rest of his family, Kelvin is not particularly greedy like his father, violent like Jesse, or dishonest like Judy. Instead, Kelvin’s biggest flaw is that he’s well aware of all his family’s transgressions and never calls them out on it or does anything to stop them. “BABY” BILLY FREEMAN Walton Goggins as 'Baby' Billy FreemanWalton Goggins (Justified, The Hateful Eight) plays Baby Billy: Aimee-Leigh’s silver-haired and teeth-whitened older brother. Before Aimee-Leigh met Eli, she and her brother were hit gospel singers, performing in front of massive audiences on tour. After a long time away from the Gemstone family, he returns with a shockingly young girlfriend and a lyrical style of preaching compared to Eli’s more measured intonations. Goggins told Entertainment Weekly that Baby Billy’s dated wardrobe helped him portray a 70-year-old with only minimal makeup and no prosthetics. “He’s a man who is in an arrested state of development and is living a life of nostalgia, because he thinks he should be somebody other than who he actually is,” Goggins says. That is to say, Baby Billy feels like he’s owed a substantial portion of the Gemstone wealth, along with public appearances in the limelight, because of the groundwork he laid for the family brand when he and Aimee-Leigh were gospel-singing celebrities. To get what he thinks is rightfully his, Baby Billy tries to manipulate the rest of the Gemstone children, leveraging their worst qualities to work against the family. DENNY WATKINSWatkinsdenny Denny Watkins has written for Vice, Scientific American, Syfy Wire, Health, Details, Maxim, Men's Health, Women's Health, Wine Enthusiast, and Chicago Athlete. He is a nerd. TV • NETFLIX Unlock the Secrets of the Keys in 'Locke & Key' There are at least 32 known Keys, and each unlocks a certain power. Locke & Key Wiki 1h GAMES 'BioShock 2' Continued the Story of Rapture While Offering New Mechanics The sequel and its famous 'Minerva's Den' DLC came to PS3 and Xbox 360 ten years ago. BioShock Wiki 1h MOVIES Complete List of Winners from Academy Awards 'Parasite' dominated the major awards. The Hollywood Reporter 13h TV • MARVEL • MCU Out with the old... and in with the new �� getfandom 2d TV • COMICS • DC What We Can Learn From Harley Quinn’s Dark Relationship With Joker A clinical psychologist examines the original Harley Quinn from 'Batman: The Animated Series' and the dynamics of her abusive relationship with Joker. Drea Letamendi 2d FANTASY • NETFLIX 'The Witcher' S2 Could Introduce a Monster from the Games A Leshen is a forest monster with a deer skull & tree-like limbs that 'lives only to kill.' The monster was featured in 'The Witcher III: Wild Hunt.' Witcher Wiki 2d GAMES • NINTENDO The Weird And Wonderful History Of Sonic Video Games Sonic's illustrious games career has been more of a marathon than a sprint. Tom Regan 2d GAMES • PLAYSTATION 'FF VII Remake' Trailer Has Fans Asking a Lot of Questions The new trailer showed some characters that we previously thought wouldn't appear, and fans have questions. Fandom 3d TV • STREAMING • MCU Disney+ Will Take the MCU Into the Future ... and the Multiverse? Fans were given their first official look at the future of the MCU on Disney+ and they took to Fandom to show their excitement. Fandom 3d TV • THE CW Kai Parker - Siphoner, Sociopath, Slayer 'The Vampire Diaries' villain is back on 'Legacies,' and his bloody history with the Saltzmans makes a family reunion with his nieces rather awkward. The Vampire Diaries Wiki 3d 'Locke & Key's Long Road from Comics to Netflix Margot Robbie on Harley’s Psyche and the Freedom of an R Rating ANIME Minoru Tanaka Is the Death Note's New Master Set 10 years after 'Death Note' ended, the new one-shot features a different kind of protagonist — one without a sense of justice. Death Note Wiki 4d MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS Oscar Best Picture Nominees Get an Honest Trailer YouTube 4d GAMES • APEX LEGENDS Everything You Need to Know About 'Apex Legends' S4 From the new Legend Revenant to the new weapon and new skins and game modes, there's a lot of new content to dive into. Apex Legends Wiki 4d MOVIES • COMICS • DC How Harley Quinn Represents All of Gotham City’s Extremes Writer Christina Hodson and Cathy Yan on Harley post-Joker, why Margot Robbie is so great in the role, and what motivates the villainous Black Mask. Eric Goldman 4d MOVIES Snake-Eyes Is One of the Deadliest and Most Mysterious G.I. Joes Although his true name is unknown, we do know that he served with the Joes as a recon ranger in Southeast Asia before leaving to train with ninjas. Joepedia 5d MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • DC �� Review: 'Birds of Prey' Is Vibrant, Funny and Action-Packed Dan Murrell & Roth Cornet review 'Birds of Prey (and the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn).' YouTube 5d GAMES • PLAYSTATION ‘Nioh 2’ Reinvigorates by Doubling Down on Demonic Difficulty Producer Yosuke Hayashi explains how scaling up the depth, difficulty and demons makes the sequel the defining masocore game. Dom Peppiatt 5d TV • MOVIES • GAMES The Ultimate Race of the Speedsters How does Sonic fare against other pop culture speedsters like Dash, Quicksilver, The Flash, and more? We examine the evidence to find out. AB Gray 5d TV • MOVIES • COMICS Harley Quinn and Other Comic Characters Who Didn’t Originate in the Comics Harley Quinn, X-23, Terry McGinnis and many other beloved comic book characters were created for films, TV shows, and other adaptations first. TJ Dietsch Feb 4 GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS 'Yakuza' Is Just 'Shemue,' But Good Honest Game Trailers takes a look at the very serious yet totally ridiculous franchise that supposedly takes place in the real world. YouTube Feb 4 'Men in Black: International' Will Make You Want a Memory Wipe Sersi Is a Master of Illusions in 'Eternals' Slice and Dice: Examining the Subway Scene in ‘Joker’ Even Among the Suicide Squad, Harley Quinn is Still a Therapist at the Core 'Kakarot' Lets You Experience the Story for the Thousandth Time 'Snow White and the Huntsman' Is a Gritty Public Domain Fairytale U.S. Agent: Marvel’s Dark Reflection of Captain America The Personality Theory That Explains ‘The Good Place’ STREAMING • STAR WARS • DISNEY Ewan McGregor finally popped in for a 'Hello there' to squash the wild Obi-Wan drama �� getFANDOM Jan 25 TV • STREAMING • NETFLIX Dude on Jenna Fischer's flight was watching 'The Office' and had no idea she was sitting behind him �� (via @jennafischer) getFANDOM Jan 24 MOVIES • STAR WARS Will Taika Waititi Direct a Star Wars Film? The Loop canvasses fan reactions and lays out everything we know about the potential project. Fandom Jan 24 MOVIES • GAMES 'Sonic' movie is gonna be the biggest thing in theaters next month ☁️ getFANDOM Jan 24 GAMES • XBOX • PC GAMING ‘DBZ: Kakarot’ Got a Lot of Things Right, Could 'DBS' DLC Be Next? Producer Ryosuke Hara explains what separates this game from the many other entries & teased 'the doors aren’t closed' for 'DBS' DLC. Tom Regan Jan 22 MOVIES • ANIMATION Hit or miss? �� �� getfandom Jan 22 GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS 'Shenmue 3' Is a Nostalgia Trip Down Repressed Memory Lane Honest Game Trailers recounts the stiff combat and even stiffer dialogue of a game straight out of the 90s. YouTube Jan 21 MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS • DC Put on a Happy Face with the 'Joker' Honest Trailer You'd think a film that was 70% laughing and dancing would be more upbeat, but it's really a mumblecore Scorsese riff about the world's saddest clown. YouTube Jan 21 GAMES • XBOX • PC GAMING The Weird and Wonderful History of Dragon Ball Video Games With 'Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot' stealing our hearts, it's time to take a look back at Dragon Ball's weird and wonderful gaming history. Tom Regan Jan 20 TV • MOVIES • SCI-FI Star Trek vs. Star Wars and Other Sci-Fi Staples We pitted the forces of Star Trek against those of other sci-fi behemoths, Star Wars, Warhammer 40,000, and 'Dune.' James Cottee Jan 20 Star Trek Moments That Defined Picard Goku's Fight Record in 'Dragon Ball Z' Will 'Morbius' Have a Link to the MCU? ‘Rise of the Resistance’ Puts You in the Middle of Star Wars Canon Is It Really Possible to Control the Weather With Your Mind? 6 Surprising Things We Just Learned About ‘Good Omens’ Fight Breakdown: Goku vs Frieza on Planet Namek 'The Rise of Skywalker' Crosses $1B TV • MOVIES • COMICS What That 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' Cameo Could Mean for ‘The Flash’ Movie �� Spoiler Alert �� Donnie Lederer Jan 15 MARVEL • SPIDER-MAN Fixed it #Morbius getFANDOM Jan 14 TV • ANIMATION • NETFLIX Meet the Futuristic Creatures from ‘Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts’ The creators of Netflix's new DreamWorks animated series on their approach to a story that is 'The Walking Dead' meets 'Alice in Wonderland.'" Matt Fowler Jan 14 MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS Honest Trailers Agrees the 'Bad Boys' Are Totally Platonic Partners, Honestly Sometimes, the only way to fight crime is with way more crime. YouTube Jan 14 TV • MOVIES • SCI-FI Alliances and Rivalries of the Star Trek Universe Eammon Jan 14 MOVIES • ANIME • ANIMATION ‘Your Name’ Creator Is Involved in JJ Abrams Remake Ahead of his new film 'Weathering With You', Makoto Shinkai talks live-action remakes and picks his 5 top anime films. Kim Taylor-Foster Jan 14 MOVIES • MOVIE TRAILERS • MARVEL There's a New World of Widows in Latest 'Black Widow' Trailer 'Family. Back together again.' 'Black Widow' hits theaters on May 1. YouTube Jan 14 MOVIES • MARVEL • SPIDER-MAN The first trailer for 'Morbius' has already raised many questions getFANDOM Jan 13 MOVIES • MOVIE TRAILERS • MARVEL Witness the Origins of 'Morbius' in First Trailer The first look at the living vampire is filled with Spider-Man Easter eggs. 'Morbius' hits theaters this summer. YouTube Jan 13 TV • COMICS • ARROWVERSE Will 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' Introduce DC’s ‘Paradise’ to the Arrowverse? With the final two chapters of 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' on the way, we look at how the comic book story wrapped up and how it could play out on TV. Donnie Lederer Jan 9 WB Montréal Teases Batman Project Again Taika Waititi 'Confirms' Baby Yoda's Name Disco Elysium Is a Fantastic RPG If You Really Like Reading Why Is Everyone So Hungry in Every Quentin Tarantino Movie? What Is More Powerful: The Force or Magic? MOVIES • STAR WARS #TheRiseOfSkywalker continues to top the box office for the 3rd week in a row getFANDOM Jan 6 GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS • SUPER MARIO Grab Your Ghost-Busting Vacuum in 'Luigi's Mansion 3' Honest Trailer Revisit the most unlikely Nintendo game franchise since 'Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games' YouTube Jan 1 GAMES • BLIZZARD • XBOX Which games are on your list? �� getFANDOM Jan 1 MOVIES • MARVEL • SPIDER-MAN What if Miles and the 'Spider-Verse 2' crew stepped into the real world ��#BizarroWorld2019 getFANDOM Dec 31, 2019 TV • THE CW • HULU The Most Underrated TV Shows of the Decade These are some of the gems that you probably missed over the past decade. YouTube Dec 31, 2019 MOVIES • HARRY POTTER • SCI-FI Disney dominated the decade, but even they couldn't win the worldwide box-office every year �� getfandom Dec 31, 2019 MOVIES • MARVEL • SPIDER-MAN What are the movies you can’t wait to see next year? �� getFANDOM Dec 30, 2019 MOVIES • SCI-FI • STAR WARS Here’s the Translation of What the Dagger in ‘The Rise of Skywalker’ Says �� Spoiler Alert �� Donna Dickens Dec 28, 2019 TV • STAR WARS Everything You Need to Know About the Darksaber The ancient and unique black-bladed lightsaber was created by Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order. Wookieepedia Dec 27, 2019 MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU Iron Man had his own level of drip this decade �� getFANDOM Dec 27, 2019 TV • MOVIES The SJU Crew Gives Their Hottest Takes for the Decade From 'The Last Jedi' to 'Game of Thrones,' these are the hottest takes we've had during this decade. YouTube Dec 26, 2019 MOVIES • STAR WARS We Have Some Serious Questions for 'The Rise of Skywalker' �� �� Spoiler Alert �� YouTube Dec 26, 2019 MOVIES • STAR WARS • DISNEY It's time to revive the #StarWarsHolidaySpecial You know what to do, @DisneyPlus getFANDOM Dec 25, 2019 MOVIES • ANIMATION Here are the top 5 #Christmas movies of this decade, according to our community – Would you add any to the list? getFANDOM Dec 25, 2019 STRANGER THINGS • HARRY POTTER • MCU Amazing that even fictional characters have had the time to write holiday cards over the years �� Happy #ChristmasEve getFANDOM Dec 24, 2019 GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS • PLAYSTATION Honest Game Trailers Dives into the Nostalgia Pool with the 'Die Hard Trilogy' Spend the holidays remembering the video game adaptation of the classic Christmas movie. YouTube Dec 24, 2019 MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS • STAR WARS Pew! Pew! 'The Clone Wars' Found a Way to Unite the Star Wars Fanbase Honest Trailers goes in on the film that was birthed from a throw-away line in 'A New Hope.' Meredith Paul Dec 24, 2019 MOVIES • STAR WARS Which #StarWars ship would you want to take into battle? getFANDOM Dec 24, 2019 MOVIES • STAR WARS Choose your lightsaber #StarWars getFANDOM Dec 23, 2019 MOVIES • SCI-FI • STAR WARS A Certain ‘Rise of Skywalker’ Lightsaber Is a Clue to Rey’s Future �� Spoiler Alert �� Donna Dickens Dec 23, 2019 MOVIES • STAR WARS • DISNEY 10 Hypothetical 'Star Wars: Episode X' Storylines �� Spoiler Alert �� Alistair Gray Dec 23, 2019 MOVIES • HARRY POTTER • MCU 'Endgame' closes out a titanic decade in domestic box-office gains �� �� getFANDOM Dec 21, 2019 MOVIES • STAR WARS The Dark Side rules our Star Wars page rankings �� getFANDOM Dec 21, 2019 MOVIES • SCI-FI • STAR WARS Palpatine’s ‘Rise of Skywalker’ Role Has Its Roots in Star Wars Legends �� Spoiler Alert �� Donna Dickens Dec 21, 2019 MOVIES • STAR WARS • DISNEY ‘TROS’ Actor Reveals His Thoughts On What Finn Wants to Say to Rey �� Spoiler Alert �� Kim Taylor-Foster Dec 20, 2019 MOVIES • MARVEL • MCU Who Really Leads the Guardians of the Galaxy? This unlikely team of heroes flies in Star-Lord's ship, but is he really calling the shots? And what about their new Asgardian pal? TJ Dietsch Dec 20, 2019 MOVIES • DISNEY 5 Reasons ‘Home Alone’ Became a Christmas Classic Sure, it's fun to see Kevin McAllister defeat the Wet Bandits, but Home Alone has plenty of holiday heart as well. Donnie Lederer Dec 20, 2019 MOVIES • STREAMING • STAR WARS Is Yoda the Star Wars Santa Claus? Are Yoda and Santa Claus one and the same? It could have been the case if the Star Wars Holiday Special had been a hit. Denny Watkins Dec 19, 2019 TV • MOVIES • GAMES Lindsey Stirling Talks Reinventing the Violin & Using Fandoms for Good We sit down with the beloved YouTube star and talk using fandoms for good, making it big online and how nerd culture is resurrecting classical music Tom Regan Dec 19, 2019 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES �� Review: 'Cats' Is a Spectacular Disaster Dan Murrell & Roth Cornet review 'Cats'! YouTube Dec 19, 2019 TV • FANTASY • NETFLIX Get Prepared for the World of 'The Witcher' Learn the basics about Netflix's fantasy series, 'The Witcher,' with a little help from Henry Cavill, his costars, and the Executive Producer. Matt Fowler Dec 18, 2019 TV • MOVIES • DISNEY Willem Dafoe on the Canine Challenges of Filming ‘Togo’ Willem Dafoe and Julianne Nicholson on the emotional new Disney+ film focused on a harrowing true story and the bond between man and dog. Matt Fowler Dec 18, 2019 MOVIE REVIEWS • MOVIES • STAR WARS �� Review: 'TROS' Has Great Moments Among the Mess Dan Murrell & Roth Cornet review the final episode in the Skywalker saga, which leans dangerously into fan service. YouTube Dec 18, 2019 MOVIES • SCI-FI • STAR WARS Rey Has Proven to Be the Ultimate Survivor Get ready for 'The Rise of Skywalker' with a clinical psychologist's examination of Rey and the journey she has taken. Drea Letamendi Dec 17, 2019 GAMES • HONEST TRAILERS • POKÉMON 'Pokémon Sword and Shield' Is a Curry-Filled Trip to Poké-Britain Honest Game Trailers takes you through yet another version of the same game you've been buying for 20 years — with minor tweaks. YouTube Dec 17, 2019 MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS • SCI-FI 'Galaxy Quest' Is Actually One of the Best Star Trek Films Honest Trailers takes on the meta-comedy that predicted the rise of fan culture years before it became a billion-dollar industry. YouTube Dec 17, 2019 TV • STREAMING • HORROR M. Night Shyamalan Explains Why ‘Servant’ Episodes Are 30 Minutes Long The director of the new Apple TV+ series says he just can't deliver any more than that, and few TV shows can. Kim Taylor-Foster Dec 17, 2019 TRENDING NETFLIX DRAGON BALL FANTASY ANIMATION RIVERDALE ANIME NINTENDO PLAYSTATION APEX LEGENDS PC GAMING DC DISNEY STAR TREK VIEW ALL NEED TO KNOW Zazie Beetz Doesn't Think 'Joker' Needs a Sequel 'Sex Education' Officially Renewed for Season 3 Complete List of Winners from Academy Awards 'Toy Story 4' Wins Best Animated Feature 'Birds of Prey' Struggles at Box Office with $33.3M Debut The Ultimate Race of the Speedsters The Weird and Wonderful History of Dragon Ball Video Games Who Really Leads the Guardians of the Galaxy? How The Ultimate Pokémon Fantasy Is in the Manga Who Is the Ultimate Disney Villain? FOLLOW US: * * * * *ABOUT *CAREERS *CONTACT *DOWNLOAD iOS APP *DOWNLOAD ANDROID APP *EDITION: US EXPLORE PROPERTIES **Fandom **Gamepedia **D&D Beyond **Muthead **Futhead FOLLOW US ** ** ** ** ** OVERVIEW **About **Careers **Press **Contact **Terms of Use **Privacy Policy **Global Sitemap **Local Sitemap COMMUNITY **Community Central **Support **Help **Do Not Sell My Info ADVERTISE **Media Kit **Contact FANDOM APPS Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat. ** ** [[]] [[]] • 8 minutes ago *[[]] [[]] • 13 minutes ago